Slave to a Snake
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: Rated M for sexual content, rape, and swearing. Kei Kaoin is a once great ninja who decided to settle down for a more peaceful life. However, with the coming and goings of the Missing Nin, Orochimaru, plaguing her night and day of her every waking second, will she ever get her wish? Posting as a belated birthday present to Zikashigaku. Oc


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. I only own my oc Kei Kaoin and this story. Also, I do not own the "to-be-introduced," Namine - she belongs to my friend, Zikashigaku!

Some events in the Shippuden series may or may not have happen due to the presence of the Oc's in the story.

I originally made this story in 2010 with little knowledge of the actual Naruto story beyond the end of the Chunin Exams, so please forgive any misguided or slip up of the characters or information.

Parings: SasukeXOc, Anti-OrochimaruXOc

Hinted Pairings: GaaraXOcXKiba Triangle, LeeXSakura, OcXOc

***-_!WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED "M" FOR SEXUAL THEME, LATER SWEARING, AND RAPE! PLEASE READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION!_-***

* * *

I was cradling myself on my bed. Night had come again, meaning he would be here as well. "Tell me he's gone off elsewhere. Tell me he's off fighting someone else right now. But most of all, tell me he's forgotten..." I whispered to myself, my arms around my legs to provide myself comfort. But I knew, deep down, I could not be comforted. Especially since it was **he** who come.

"Aw. Kei, you wound me," a sarcastic hiss answered, making me freeze.

"No," was all that came out of me as I turned to face him - the Rank S Missing Nin of Konoha, Orochimaru.

The fiendish snake-man-beast chuckled as I backed away in fright, too stunned and afraid to say anything as he slithered through the window and into my room. I swallowed, knowing the fate I was to endure. "Please, leave," I told him but though I had tried to be strong, even I could hear the cracking in my voice.

Hearing my weakness, the atrocious criminal laughed at my plea as he took my wrists, pinning me against my own bed while his snakes proceeded to bind me. Once I was completely bound, Orochimaru let loose a dark grin, one that I had come to know all too well. "Be silent," he whispered into my ear, his very breathe enough to make me shudder under him, "and still. It shall be over before you know it." And with that said, he began to kiss my neck, his elastic tongue licking me as his body pressed against mine.

I tightly shut my eyes, praying to the spirits, the Budah, the Gods - even the devils - for someone to rescue me from this man as the pain within me began to bloom once again.

But I did not cry. I was a proud shinobi who shows my opponent no tears, no matter the torture nor pain. Even if I feel my entire being will break, I will not cry - I absolutely refuse.

My harasser grinned at my silence, mistaking it for submission to him. "My dear ningyo, are you prepared already? I have as of yet to begin, and yet you still excite me," he said as he had me open my eyes, forcing me to stare at him and his pale, white face.

I could feel the fear within me create a lump in my throat as he drew closer to me still. "How about you share your excitement with me?" he mockingly suggested and forced his accursed lips over mine.

My body tensed at the feeling of his tongue slapping and playing with mine, wishing I could flee as it took it into his mouth and constricted it, leaving me limp without strength before constricting me again.

After growing bored with just messing with my tongue was I forced to endure the horrid slithering of his forked tounge extending down my throat, forcing me to struggle for air. Not wanting to lose me so soon, he withdrew his long bodily weapon, allowing me a single gasp of breathe before intruding and forcing his way into me yet again.

Still, even this did not satisfy him. Now bored with stealing his way into me, he began to finger at my yukata, undoing the knot I had tied on ever so tightly. "N-n-no more..." I begged tiredly, my head dizzy from lack of air and my body twitching with arousal.

Orochimaru, however, payed no mind to my plea as he pulled my garment open, revealing my under clothing. "I knew you'd be waiting for me," he grinned yet again to himself as his snakes undid my bra, leaving my chest bare and at his mercy, "but you won't be needing it tonight."

If only I had the strength I had back then. If only I hadn't let myself soften. I'd be able to beat this monster and send him back to his miserable village. "If only," my mind repeated, my body too petrified to do anything but helplessly lay, a slave to his sick desires as his cold hands caressed my body, arousing my nipples to erection.

His grin widened at his success and he rewarded himself by feeding on them, occasionally nipping at them with his sharp fangs as my body began to buck without my consent. I was no longer in control of himself as I panted from this black pleasure, sick to my stomach as I began to shake with fear and pleaded. I just wanted it to end. I didn't want any of this, but he simply continued to ignore me, busy as he sucked more and more of me into him, his hands now caressing my thighs.

It wasn't until he touched **"there"** did I freeze and regain my senses. "No... Please, don't-" I pleaded, my entire being begging for mercy.

But, of course, he did not give me salvation. "Don't act so surprised," he smirked, casting off my garment - my final line of defense. "We both knew this was coming. Tonight, just as every other night, you belong to me."

And with a single thrust, the promised deed had been done.

* * *

~Nyoo!

I'm SO embarrassed I'm not comfortable at writing things like this! I'm just not! DXDXDX


End file.
